A fatal trail
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: When Naraku kidnapped Rin and he personally does it, Sesshomaru finally agrees to team up with his resented brother. What Inuyasha doesn't know is...Full summary inside. xXCompletedXx
1. Kidnapping and a negotiation

DIS: (nervously shuffling) Well, I'm more of a YuGiOh writer, but, uh, I'm going to give it a shot at Inu Yasha. After the third dubbed season of YuGiOh, it became one of my least favorite. And since Inu Yasha isn't made from 4Kids, it's become one of my favorites, not that YuGiOh still isn't.

Naraku: Are you intending on shutting up any time soon?

DIS: (angrily twitches) Ahem, just for those who don't know me well, I hate Kikyo and I am a full Kagome supporter...Even after that commercial where they keep repeating "Inu Yasha!" and "Kagome!" Though I always laugh when I see that. (pause) Right, anyway, read below and...Uh, enjoy!

X

Title: A fatal trail 

_Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure_

_Rating: M for language_

_Summary: When Naraku kidnaps Rin and he personally does it, Sesshomaru finally agrees to team up with his resented brother. What Inu Yasha doesn't know, is that Sesshomaru was blackmailed by Naraku, who is determined to have Inu Yasha in his hands – and by Sesshomaru too! But Koga, who was tagging along with Kagome more than Inu Yasha, wasn't buying it. Sesshomaru, however, will do anything to have Rin back to him safe and alive._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, but I do indeed own this plot!_

_Notes/Warnings: Slight humor, Sesshomaru/Rin; Inu Yasha/Kagome/Koga; hints of Miroku/Sango; language_

_X_

Rin picked a plump apple from the tree and grinned, rubbing it against her shoulder and peering at the shiny gloss that had formed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, jogging to him. Sesshomaru looked down at her coolly. "Look! Isn't it tasty?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru glanced at the sky and giving a curious look, Rin did as well, "I told you to find shelter, not food."

Giving a sheepish look, Rin replied, "Sorry. I couldn't find any near here." She brightened all of a sudden. "But I did see a cave over there." She pointed. Sesshomaru's gaze slid from her fingertip to the cave that she had found.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called. The small servant jumped and scurried after Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Please don't leave me, milord!" Jaken screeched, hastily following. He nearly slammed into Sesshomaru as they stopped at the entrance of the cave. "Is something wrong, milord?" Sesshomaru's eyes slid along the cave.

"We'll stay here until the storm has passed," he decided. Rin gave a jubilant exclamation.

"I'm going to get more apples, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chirped, hurrying ahead.

Sesshomaru watched her small form disappear in the orchid, before speaking to Jaken, "Keep an eye on her, Jaken."

"Yes, milord!" At Jaken's departure, the demon scrutinized the cave one more time, before leaning against the stone cave, watching as Jaken and Rin stumbled along the orchid, Rin tossing apples to Jaken, an ecstatic grin on her lips. Standing up, Sesshomaru decided he would watch them.

"Hurry, Master Jaken! We'll want to get as many apples as possible!"

"Augh!" Jaken caught the next apple thrown at him and started to curse, but smothered it in seeing Sesshomaru. "Milord, what are – OW! RIN!"

"Uh..." Rin gave an embarrassed look. "Sorry, Master Jaken, I thought you were paying attention."

"I was!" Jaken lied indignantly. Rin giggled, then took another apple for herself, climbing off the tree.

"Hmm...Do you think there's a stream around here? If so, we could catch some fish!"

"No," the cold word caught Rin and Jaken's attention. "I don't want you in the water, Rin. Not before the storm."

"Oh...Well..." Rin looked at the apples a bit dubiously. "Okay. Can I go look for berries? In the forest, I mean?" Sesshomaru frowned at her. "If Jaken came with me?"

"Fine," was all he said. Beaming, Rin ran towards the cave to discard the apples.

"Rin, wait!" Jaken ran after her, wheezing. _Why does milord even bother with her?_ Jaken thought bitterly, dropping the apples next to Rin's, making sure they didn't bruise. _She's only a human, after all. Why would Lord Sesshomaru even care of her?_ Snorting, Jaken left after Rin, less in a hurry than he had been earlier.

X

Rin bent down and plucked a berry. "Hmm, this looks okay." She said after a while. "These aren't the poisonous ones. Good!" She started to take the berries in handfuls, sometimes eating one.

"What are you doing out here, alone, child?" Rin turned, blinking.

"I'm picking berries!" She proclaimed to the male, who was dressed in fur. What she didn't know was that it was the man who had kidnapped her once before, Naraku.

"Is that so? Are those poisonous?"

"Nope! They're really good, want some?" He shook his head, declining the delectable fruit.

"I'll pass, but thank you. Are you traveling alone?"

"No," Rin turned back to the bush, "I'm traveling with my master, Lord Sesshomaru. Do you know him?" Behind her back, Naraku's mouth slid into a wicked smirk.

"Yes, I do." He inched towards her unaware form. "I believe so."

X

Jaken jumped at the scream and wished that he had went more hurriedly to find Rin.

"Rin!" He called, then turned and slammed into the legs of his master's. "Milord! Rin – "

"Stay here, Jaken," Sesshomaru told him in that frigid tone of his. Shivering, Jaken just nodded, not wishing to get punished by his master.

Sesshomaru had known that Naraku was near. If Jaken had went faster and had not been careless, this wouldn't have happened. Cursing himself as well, Sesshomaru picked up his pace. He slid on something on the ground and made sure to keep is balance. He looked down and stared. _Berries._ He turned his head and frowned at Naraku, who smiled in greeting.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku murmured, "how good of you to join us." Rin flinched as one of Naraku's sharp nails dug into her neck. The latter was surprised that Naraku was not in demon form. Not that he wanted him to be. That would only further frighten Rin, and he did not want that.

"Naraku."

"I already see the question in your eyes, Sesshomaru. I'll be blunt with you. I want you to bring Inu Yasha to me."

"I don't work with my enemies," was Sesshomaru's simple response. Naraku smiled at him not kindly.

"Oh, you'll work with me, Sesshomaru, because I know of your true intentions towards this girl," Naraku forced Rin to look at her master and she let out a whine and opened her mouth to bite his hand, but Sesshomaru gave her a sharp look. Closing her mouth obediently, she just stared at him with eyes full of fear and puzzlement. "If you don't do as I say, I'll not only kill this girl, but I'll declare that..." Naraku paused. "Well, I'll declare your intentions towards this human and all the demons will laugh in your face. You will never be respected again."

Sesshomaru's lips pursed. He wouldn't care if he didn't know that the demons would then go after him, thinking him weak. And of course, there was the matter of Rin's life as well.

"How do you intend on me getting Inu Yasha to you?" He demanded at last.

"That's not my dilemma, Sesshomaru. You figure it out on your own. You bring him to me and I'll let you have her." He patted Rin's cheek. She just flinched.

"Where are you going to be, then?"

"Again, you will need to figure it out with Inu Yasha. Oh, she'll be alive. I'll make sure of that. I'll wait, Sesshomaru, but if you come empty-handed..." Naraku simply smiled. "Well, I've already told you what will happen."

"Indeed you have," Sesshomaru murmured. "Fine, Naraku. But you better keep your promise."

"You have my word. And if it makes you feel any more at ease, she'll have the company of Kohaku with her."

"Humph."

X

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gasped, running to him. "What happened? Where's Rin?"

"Temporary leave," Sesshomaru explained briefly what the plan was and Jaken cringed.

"You're leaving Rin in the hands of...of a monster?"

"I have no choice, Jaken."

"But why are we agreeing to this?" The latter had, of course, edited out the blackmail Naraku had put on his shoulders.

Ignoring the question, Sesshomaru left to the cave, feeling a bead of rain hit his cheek. Jaken followed at a slower pace. He regretted his last thoughts – his last _bitter_ thoughts of Rin. Sighing, he sat at the opening of the cave, staring out at the landscape, rain pounding on it. Sesshomaru was staring, but not outside. He was gazing at the apples thoughtfully, before taking one and rubbing it against his knee. It had the same effect when Rin did it. It glistened. Frowning, Sesshomaru took a bite, deciding to make the best of the food the young girl had left behind.

Jaken turned, startled at the sound, before he, too, took an apple to munch on.

"Perhaps I should look for some twigs for a fire..." Jaken suggested after awhile.

"Hm, do what you wish Jaken," Sesshomaru muttered, barely paying him attention.

X

DIS: Hm, not too shabby. I think this first chapter was quite good. Not too bad for someone at two in the morning...(sweat drops) Anyway, please review and tell if I should continue and what not. Peace out!


	2. The building blocks of a plan

DIS: Well, here's the second chapter to 'A fatal trail' for anyone who is reading.

X

Chapter Two, Building blocks of a plan 

Sesshomaru frowned, glancing behind him.

"Milord, why couldn't have just challenge Naraku and stolen Rin from him?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. The toad-like servant of his had been asking that same question, rephrasing it every time. It was beginning to annoy the demon, Sesshomaru. He had listened to Jaken mourn over their loss, sometimes muttering under his breath about food and the cheerfulness their journey had when Rin was with them. It wasn't that Sesshomaru didn't agree. Oh certainly, he agreed. He agreed, but he wasn't about to say so. To do so, he might just have Jaken's blackmail over his head as well. Jaken wasn't stupid, he would understand Sesshomaru's feelings towards Rin and _that_ was not what he needed at the time. Especially when he had to find his degrading half-demon brother.

Snarling an oath, Sesshomaru picked up his speed, Jaken stumbling after him, wheezing. The latter halted and sniffed the air. His mood seemed to increase as he caught the scent of the half-demon. But it was so faint, that Sesshomaru wasn't sure if it was just where Inu Yasha had been or that it was Inu Yasha himself. Deciding to risk finding out, Sesshomaru increased his speed, leaving Jaken more than a couple feet behind. Sesshomaru halted at that spot where he had hoped Inu Yasha would be. But no, it was indeed what he had feared – Inu Yasha had been here, but that was all.

"M-milord?" Jaken gasped, being able to finally catch up. "D-did you find...find Inu Yasha?"

"No, Jaken, but I have a trail..." Sesshomaru sniffed once again and was relieved to know that he had not lied to Jaken. Smirking, he hurried forward, wasting no time in order to find his brother.

X

"A demon, you say?" Miroku asked, looking puzzled.

"That's right, monk. Something is keeping my daughter from sleeping!" The father burst out, his tearful.

_Have you thought that she just is having sleeping issues?_ Miroku thought, then brightened when he remembered the word 'daughter'.

"Show me to you daughter, kind sir and we shall find out what this demon is," Miroku told him kindly, showing no signs of his irritation at the man's stupidity.

"Damn that Miroku!" Inu Yasha swore. "We don't have time to do good deeds for kindly folk. Or to get laid, either."

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome snapped.

"Yeah, Inu Yasha, do you have to be so crude?" Shippo demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

"Shut up, Shippo!" Inu Yasha grumbled, smacking the fox demon hard on the head.

"OW! Kagome!" Shippo looked to Kagome for pity.

"Inu Yasha – SIT!"

BAM!

"Oh, ow..." Inu Yasha grunted, his finger twitching. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"For hurting Shippo! He didn't even say anything – er, except the truth, of course!"

"WHAT? You're taking that runt's side!"

"Hey! Who're you callin' a runt?" Shippo demanded.

"Shippo, don't provoke him any further," Sango advised. Kirara yawned, blinking her big eyes at the bizarre scene. Then, she turned her head, her hair bristling.

"Hey..." Koga yawned, stretching, glancing over at Kirara. "What's your problem?" She didn't look at him in reply. Raising an eyebrow, his eyes followed her gaze. "Isn't that...?"

"Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha suddenly blurted out, scrambling up. "What are _you_ doing here?" His elder brother swallowed. He had made a story up – very close to the truth – but he wasn't sure if it would do.

"Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru began, "I hear you are looking for Naraku."

"What? Do you know where Naraku is?" Sango suddenly piped up. He didn't even glance at her.

"I'm offering – only this time, Inu Yasha – my help."

"Why?" The half-demon demanded cynically.

"Because Naraku has provoked and taunted far too long, Inu Yasha."

"What, you want revenge?"

"No," Sesshomaru's chin raised a notch, "I am simply going to shut him up. And when I'm done with him, you're next in line." His eyes flickered to the Tetsusaiga, an unpleasant smile curling his lips. "And besides, he's...stolen something of mine that I require."

"And what's that?"

"I can't tell you that, Inu Yasha, but I can tell you that it does no harm."

"You're sword? Tetsuseiga?(sp)"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Counting to ten, carefully keeping his fury in check, Sesshomaru replied, "I can't tell you now, Inu Yasha. I can only assure that it cannot do any harm."

"How am I to trust you, Sesshomaru? You'll probably turn your back on me!"

"Inu Yasha, my patience of you is drawing thin – dangerously thin. I am asking for your help in finding Naraku's castle." Inu Yasha was about to reply angrily 'No!', but Kagome beat him to it.

"Sesshomaru, you can travel with us, but if any deceit if suspected..." she trailed off meaningfully. Sesshomaru merely gave a barely evident nod.

"Feh! I'll kill you if you even _look_ suspicious, Sesshomaru." His elder brother didn't reply, his face masked and cool.

"When will you be leaving?"

"After the monk is done," Sango responded for them.

"I'll be over in the trees," was all Sesshomaru said, turning with Jaken at his heels.

X

"I wonder if Sesshomaru wants anything?" Kagome asked after awhile.

"What, warming up to him?" Inu Yasha snarled.

"Inu Yasha!" She exclaimed in remorse. "I was just wondering, that's all."

"So you said. Listen, Kagome, Sesshomaru gets his own food, gets everything of his on his own. He's an independent. He always has been."

"All right, already!" Kagome snapped, sighing. "I just didn't want him to go one starving, sorry for caring." Inu Yasha merely snorted.

X

"Milord, is this really wise?" Jaken asked as he and Sesshomaru trailed behind the others. "What if one of them finds out?" Koga glanced behind them and frowned.

"Should we really be trusting them?" He queried Kagome, who looked puzzled.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"They just seem a little...suspicious. Didn't you hear him ask, 'What if one of them finds out?'"

"Koga, you're overreacting, Sesshomaru needs us as far as I'm concerned."

"All right, even though I still don't trust them..." Koga glanced behind him one more time, before he eventually ignored them.

"I don't like him, milord," Jaken informed him lowly.

"It doesn't matter who we like or dislike, Jaken," Sesshomaru murmured, not looking at him.

"But he will probably be the one who finds us out!" Jaken wailed in a low tone.

"And if he does, I'll cut his throat." The conversation was over and Jaken very well knew so. He wasn't going to press matters that his master did not want to speak about.

_I wonder if Rin's okay? With Naraku..._Jaken sighed, grimacing.

X

Rin was lead by Kohaku to the small room that was Naraku's.

"He's waiting for you," Kohaku told her in a flat tone.

"I don't want to see him!" Rin declared, her eyes widening with each passing second. "He scares me."

"He won't hurt you, Rin," Kohaku told her reassuringly. "Master likes you." Rin brought a startled gaze to his face.

"He does?" She asked in a whisper. Kohaku nodded to the doors in response. Gulping, Rin entered. She heard the door close and Kohaku's footsteps fade away.

"It's all right, Rin," a male voice spoke. Rin swallowed, staring at Naraku, who was sitting up on the pallet, his eyes pinning her in place. "I won't hurt you, Kohaku was being honest." Rin walked forward hesitantly. He held a hand out to her and she anxiously laid hers on his. His fingers closing on her small hand he guided her to the door, opening it to the garden. Her fear forgotten, Rin' face brightened.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She clapped her hands together, beaming. "Is it...is it yours?" She turned to Naraku, her uncertainty of him returning.

"Of course," Naraku replied. "I don't tend to it, but I did choose what I wanted in it."

"You have nice tastes in flowers," Rin complimented, touching a pedal of one. She bit her lip. "I didn't know demons liked flowers." Something flickered in the latter's eyes, before he smiled.

"Many prefer to crush them," he told her. Her lips curved upward in a grin and she went off, naming the flowers she knew and asking Naraku of the ones she wasn't certain of.

"How long am I going to be here?" Rin asked abruptly. Naraku's eyes clouded, his smile vanishing.

"For as long as it takes Sesshomaru to get Inu Yasha and find me."

"But...Lord Sesshomaru...What if he doesn't?" She turned wide, innocent eyes to him. "Are you really going to kill me?"

_No, young one, I'll devour you. Then you'll become a part of me...Or what's left of me._ Naraku thought bitterly. Instead of replying, he ignored the question and stared at a small bug crawling in the grass. He wasn't going to answer a question that should be left unanswered. It would only frighten her more.

X

DIS: I'm almost positive that it was Naraku who acted like this in the ninth volume of Inu Yasha. Well, if I'm right about him being the 'young master'. (shrug) But yeah, I'm pretty much having Naraku deceive Rin. Anyway! Hope you liked it and please, _please_ review on your way out! Ciao.


	3. Sesshomaru's provocation

DIS: Welcome back to 'A Fatal Trail'! I am so very happy that people are actually reviewing this. Since I'm not popular for Inu Yasha – and since this is my first chaptered Inu Yasha fic – I hadn't expected anyone to read it. Anyway, review responses! Danny'sGhostGirl: Thanks! 

NejiGirl: (relieved) I'm glad that it was good. I thought it might have been a wee too bit short, but thank you anyway.

Kaida: Finally a constructive review! I suppose that there was a bit too much conversation. I'll try to put more detail into the settings and thoughts and such. And something _will_ be happening in future chapters to make it M. Or at least I believe so. If not, I'll change it to T.

Myalieninvader: (grins) Good, I was hoping that the characters were...in character. And I'm so happy you think that this is an amazing fic. (oO) It actually shocks me to know someone thinks so!

MarauderKid: Thank you, as well!

X

Chapter Three, Sesshomaru's provocation 

Sesshomaru glanced behind him as screams sounded and a loud slap was heard. He had been sitting near the fire with Inu Yasha and Koga glaring at him for a while now and had begun to wonder where the monk had gone. Having heard the slap and the monk's protests, he knew then where he had been. Sesshomaru, uninterested in the shouts, blocked out all sound and scanned the forest for anything suspicious – perhaps Naraku.

At the thought of Naraku, Sesshomaru was reminded of his young consort, Rin. Naraku had said that Kohaku would keep her company, but Sesshomaru didn't even know whom the hell Kohaku was.

"The women don't seem very polite today," Miroku murmured, sitting next to the fire, rubbing his red cheek. "Especially Sango." He winced. "She has a most hard slap, if I must say so myself." Jaken merely rolled his eyes in reply, sitting cross-legged in front of the fire ahead of the elder brother of Inu Yasha's.

"Milord?" Jaken turned to Sesshomaru, who looked deep in thought. Feeling Jaken's gaze on him, the demon blinked and looked down at his servant.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru murmured in his low, serene voice. Jaken, hesitant, merely shook his head. Koga watched the scene play out and noticed Sesshomaru's eyes stare unblinkingly at the fire. The wolf-demon decided that he had escaped back into the reverie Jaken had woken him from.

Koga hadn't thought about it before, but perhaps what Naraku had taken from Sesshomaru was possibly a woman. At that sudden concept, Koga felt less suspicious towards the demon and felt a grin play on his lips. Of course! His woman couldn't harm Inu Yasha, now could she? Koga, beaming now, took a bite of his fish and ignored the disgusted look from his nemesis, who seemed to think he had gone abruptly demented.

"Miroku, you pervert!" Sango roared, stomping over to the "camp site". "Do you ever give it a rest!"

"Come now, Sango, I had expected you wouldn't mind! You're always rubbing against me, trying to get my attention!"

"WHAT!" The others winced – excluding Sesshomaru – and shook their heads sadly, even Jaken.

_Fool_, Jaken thought to himself, eyeing Miroku who was moaning and rubbing his face that was red from Sango's slaps.

X

The next morning, Sesshomaru felt weary from controlling his anger and impatience. What's more, the human priestess, Kagome, kept glancing at him. It wasn't the glances that bothered him. It was her in general that did. And what was worse, was that Sesshomaru felt like they were going in circles, even though he was well aware that couldn't be so. Nothing looked familiar.

Right then, there was a small village surrounded by gardens and small streams of irrigation flowing through the crops, feeding them. The village itself was diminutive with cottages clustered together and a tall gate formed by solid logs enclosing it on the outskirts of the village. He could spot guards on the tops, looking out for demons, no doubt.

Sesshomaru realized that they hadn't been near a village for leagues. Not any as large as this, at any rate. He shot a meaningful look at Jaken, who flinched and then grimaced, a bit unsure of how to speak up to his and his lord's enemy. Fortunately for him, Koga took the words out of his mouth.

"Hey, mutt, don't you think we should stop at this village while we haven't died from exhaustion?" Koga sneered, his point obvious. Inu Yasha's ears twitched, his shoulders squaring.

"We _are_, moron," Inu Yasha snapped at him. "I just want to go about this correctly, so we don't get _shot_ by anything. Or stabbed, for that matter." Glowering, Koga became mute and started to sulk. Kagome noticed this and sighed.

"Inu Yasha, he only asked a question," she pointed out. Koga perked up.

"Kagome, you don't have to protect me from that _cur_," he took her hands and she blinked rapidly. "I know that you are wounded that he is insulting me, but as long as those offending words are not from your beautiful lips, then all shall be well."

Sesshomaru eyed Inu Yasha, who looked ready to disembowel Koga, who was looking like a lovesick puppy. _And he calls Inu Yasha a mutt_, he thought, mentally smirking. He wasn't sure what either of the males saw in the human girl, but decided that it was none of his business and if they wanted to fall that low, then they might as well do so. _And will you do the same?_ A voice mocked him. A voice that sounded uncannily like Naraku's. Ignoring it, Sesshomaru moved forward ahead of them.

Inu Yasha, noticing his brother move ahead without notice, shoved Koga away from Kagome, grabbed her, and moved ahead with a newly found determination. Koga gapped after him, then stormed behind him with indignant fortitude.

Sesshomaru didn't even look at Inu Yasha as he clomped ahead of him, Kagome in tow. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango followed after Koga's indignant steps, leaving Sesshomaru and Jaken behind them once more. It didn't bother Sesshomaru. He _wanted_ to be at the end. He resented being crowded; especially near Inu Yasha and his mortals.

The thought of mortals once again brought up Rin in his thoughts. Attempting to cover an oath that had begun to escape his lips, he tried pushing the image of the young female picking apples with Jaken. Sesshomaru, at that thought, felt his heart clench painfully.

"Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru murmured lowly, having caught up with his brother. Inu Yasha started, surprised at his elder brother's sudden appearance at his side.

"Huh?" was Inu Yasha's unintelligible response as he blinked, suspicion gleaming in the golden eyes of the half-demon. "What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"Have you considered that any of the monks in any villages might perhaps know of Naraku's location or perhaps one of the demons you slay without any thought like the moronic pup you are?" Inu Yasha was responsive at the insult by letting out a string of swearing, which Sesshomaru promptly ignored. Jaken, however, was counting inside his head, until at almost more than a minute, the half-demon shut up with his curses. His older brother, however, had narrowed his eyes, obviously unhappy with Inu Yasha at that point. "Enough nonsense, Inu Yasha, I'm not a very patient demon to taunt at the moment."

"_Taunt_?" Inu Yasha suddenly roared.

"He _is_ right, when I think of it," Sango spoke up thoughtfully. "We hadn't even thought of asking the people of the village about Naraku or any demons relating to him."

"Then let us start," Jaken bleated, going ahead at a hasty pace. "The sooner we arrive at Naraku's castle, the better!" Sesshomaru, with a meaningful glance towards Inu Yasha, followed his servant at the same quick pace.

X

The villagers cast curious looks at the group that entered their small, humble village. What was more frightening was that three – no four! – were demons. They all were thinking the same thing: Why did the guardsmen let them in? At first they thought that perhaps they had killed them, but they know that couldn't be so. The guardsmen were watching on the gate above with narrowed eyes, their chests puffed out, and standing tall and straight as ever. So the question came back after it's cycle: Why did the guardsmen let them in?

Sesshomaru didn't care for the stares. He didn't care for the monk's stares either. Miroku was leering at almost every beautiful woman in sight. Sesshomaru glanced around, his eyes raking the crowds, before he glanced down at Jaken, who was puffed up with pride. Pride for him, the elder demon realized. He had never understood Jaken's veneration (admiration) for him. And the fact that he still followed Sesshomaru even after his rude treatment towards him astonished the demon even further. When he thought about it, Jaken had never protested much towards his kicks and slaps and shoves. The only thing that Jaken had ever really "protested" – if that was what it should be called – about was when Sesshomaru went ahead of him and he'd always call, "Please, wait for me, milord!"

Once again, he scanned the crowds casually, not caring for the startled jumps that his gaze had administered the last time also. He frowned, feeling his stomach growl slightly and wondered if the stream that was not for irrigation might provide him with fish. As for Jaken and the others...Well, Inu Yasha and his allies were none of his concern. And Jaken? He knew better. He and Rin both had knew when they joined Sesshomaru that they were to get their own food.

_Rin..._Sesshomaru stifled a sigh as the young girl once again began to vex his mind. He heard Inu Yasha's growls and realized that his younger brother was becoming irritated at the stares. _Then again, he always has been...Since he is a half-demon_.

"What are these people's _problems?_ Do they have to stare at us like that? Damn!" Inu Yasha snarled it all at Kagome, who merely blinked.

"They're probably just curious, Inu Yasha and..." Sesshomaru blocked out the rest of her answer, along with sound period. He wasn't interested in what they had to say, nor what the humans of the village thought of him or Jaken.

"Milord, there is a stream right there! I'm sure there isn't any fish and if the villagers would permit it, we could get some vegetables from their fertile gardens! What think you, milord?"

"Quiet, Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded in a soft drone. "I'm aware of all this. However," he nodded to one of the farmers, "you can ask, because I'll not discuss anything with these disgusting vermin called _humans_." Jaken gazed up at him with soulful eyes that spoke, _And yet Rin of the race, milord, you call _vermin_, may I remind you?_ "Go, Jaken." The servant nodded mutely and went to question the farmer, who merely nodded, glancing warily over at Sesshomaru, who paid no regard to the young male, believing that the mortal did not deserve his acknowledgement.

"He says that it is fine, milord. Shall we...?" He nodded, while Jaken glanced behind him at Inu Yasha and his companions. They were speaking with the villagers about Naraku and asking for a place to stay. Miroku, however, was more intense when asking for "a place to stay". He was asking for them to bear his children and perhaps even marry him.

X

"What about that young man outside?" The owner of the home asked, smiling tenderly at his guests. "Wouldn't he and that other demon like to come in the warm house?"

"Feh!" Inu Yasha merely turned his head, snorting, crossing his arms over his chest with an irate look on his face.

"Oh my, is ill-humor between those two?" He turned to the others.

"They're brothers," Shippo explained eagerly. "They don't like each other that much, however. They're not like your family."

"Nay, there is conflict in my family as well." Shippo gave a curious look as the elderly man moved to the pot that was filled with steaming soup. "Eat up while it's still hot."

X

Sesshomaru sat in the woods – not too deeply, though – leaning on a tree's trunk, his eyes closed. Jaken had curled near a bush, his staff clutched in his hands. Unlike Jaken, however, this demon brother of Inu Yasha's was not asleep. He was quite awake, aware of every sound, scent, and movement. And because the nocturnal owl was not hooting, he knew that someone was in the woods – someone other than himself. Someone, he assumed, whose name was Naraku.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He heard his heart beat more distinctly then – _thump thump, thump thump_ – fast, pumping blood into his system. He opened his eyes slowly and stood up in the same eased pace. _I'm hallucinating,_ he realized, _I'm hallucinating about something that I know that could not be here. Could _not_ be here, when Rin is with Naraku. And knowing that bastard, he isn't going to let her go. Not until I come with Inu Yasha in my claws...Which could take a long while at this velocity_. He sat back down, mute. He felt an emptiness that he had known was there – just not so conspicuous as it had been. _Damn you Naraku – wherever you are._

X

Naraku smiled to himself as he stared up at the same moon that was above Sesshomaru's head only over fifty leagues from the castle. _Ah, Sesshomaru, I might not want to return the girl to her. She would make a lovely collection to my body..._ Naraku chuckled and rubbed his wrist. _And an even better companion_.

X

DIS: So, Kaida, was that well-detailed? I liked how this chapter came out – even more, I am liking how this story is coming along. I hadn't expected it to be so...inspiring, lol! Anyway, please review and tell me how it is. I'd like some advice and constructive criticism too! _Adieu_!


	4. An adequate implication

DIS: Review responses, then the chapter!

Danny'sGhostGirl: It is a bit odd that Inu Yasha is showing feelings other than anger, scorn and hatred, isn't it? (pause) Oh well!

Kitty Kudan: Cute name. And the Rin/Sesshomaru fluff isn't going to be anytime soon on account of the fact that, well, they're not even _near_ each other. Also, it's not so much as Naraku is "interested" in Rin in the kind of way Sesshomaru is, it's just he thinks her a nice companion.

SweetyPieRin: Lol, yep, Naraku _does_ piss everyone off, hehehe.

Erika Darkmoon: Yeah, well, after a reviewer suggested putting in more detail, I decided to give it a try. It's really paying off. (rubs hands together) It'll even help with some other stories and the book I'm writing on...Which is going extremely slow. (sweat drop) Good to talk to you again and thanks, I think I might make that happen between Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha.

Lady-Sess08: (grins) Thanks, I'm glad it was awesome. I hope you enjoy it, lol.

And on to the chapter!

X

Chapter Four, An adequate implication 

Inu Yasha, who realized that he hadn't scrutinized his brother well enough, now took the time to think of what he had said: _something that could not harm him_. He had no idea what Sesshomaru could have that couldn't hurt him. It confused him slightly and as he thought of his own possessions that couldn't hurt Sesshomaru, he wondered if it was the Tenseiga. But no, he had already made it clear that it was not his sword that had been stolen, so what could it be?

"Puppy," Koga flopped next to his nemesis, chomping on a raw fish. Inu Yasha had the grace to look disgusted of the wolf demon, who crunched on the spine bone. "Have you given any thought to Sesshomaru's possession that was stolen from him?"

"I was just thinking of it," he snorted, crossing his arms, looking pissed. Koga licked his lips, and then smacked them, as though to emphasize how delicious the raw fish and bone had been.

"I think," Koga leaned forward as though telling a secret, "that..." he glanced around. Inu Yasha twitched, and then smacked Koga hard on the head. "What the hell was that for?" Koga roared at him in anger.

"You were delaying what you were going to say and I, frankly, am impatient with your impudence." Koga smirked, but didn't comment on the insult.

"Fine. I think Sesshomaru's lost a woman."

Silence was ensued...

Then Inu Yasha broke into laughter as Koga scowled at him.

"_What_ is so funny about that?" Koga demanded. He hadn't thought it was a preposterous idea earlier and he still didn't. He thought that it was very possible that Sesshomaru might be in love and be missing a loved one. Either a woman or some child he picked up –

_Child._

"Child..." Koga muttered to himself as Inu Yasha wiped his eyes, snickering.

"You crack me up, flea bag."

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" Koga snapped, jerking his hand out. Inu Yasha blinked as well as Koga. "...Ugh." The wolf demon removed his finger, which he had accidentally shoved up Inu Yasha's nose.

"WATCH WHERE YOU POINT, DAMMIT!" Inu Yasha snarled at him, rubbing his sore nose.

"Humph, what a wuss," Koga muttered under his breath, then thought back to the notion of Sesshomaru might possibly have lost a child to Naraku. But the question that was still in his mind seemed to linger: why would Sesshomaru have a child in the first place? From what Koga knew, the demon was cold and heartless. Surely Sesshomaru wasn't..._in love?_ With a little girl, mayhap? Koga's thoughts seemed to halt there and he cringed slightly. Was Sesshomaru actually _like that?_

"Hey," Inu Yasha frowned, "did you say child just a minute ago?"

"Why?" Koga asked suspiciously. The latter eyed him just as cynically, saying nothing.

"Because...Sesshomaru had a little girl – I think her name was Rin – with him when he and I were at Naraku's castle." Koga blinked, straightening. So, that was it. Sesshomaru cared dearly about a little girl – perhaps more than cared for. "And she saved Jaken when he was attempting to steal my Tetsusaiga..."

"Hmm, but she can hurt you," Koga remarked. Inu Yasha glared at him and immediately there was hullabaloo.

X

Jaken bent down, leaning towards the water, deathly close to falling off the banks. Sesshomaru, behind him, inched his foot a bit closer and twitched a toe, knocking poor Jaken in the water.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken wailed tearfully from the water, his eyes watery. Sesshomaru said nothing, just stared as Jaken pulled himself from the water and shook out his clothes, waving himself around in circles. Had Rin been there, she would have laughed. A shadow was cast purposely over his face as the thought of the girl appeared in his mind once again. He knew the desolation he was feeling would hardly drain out. For as long as it took to find Naraku, he was aware that he would become more and more depressed because of her absence. But then, at that thought, he would become motivated, and then again dejected.

The demon sighed through his nose, glancing at Jaken, who was starting a fire to dry himself off. He glanced down at the water and inched forward, his hand plunging into the depths. Taking a stick, he shoved the fish onto it, impaling his future food. He could eat it raw, true, but he had rather had it cooked.

"Excellent fishing, milord," Jaken complimented. Sesshomaru just glanced at him, saying nothing. Not that he did very much. "Milord...?"

"What is it now, Jaken?"

"Er..." Jaken flushed and backed down. Sesshomaru frowned at him. "Over there, milord," he finished obediently. The demon glanced over and saw the hot spring's spray slide up from the waters. He heard female's voices and he frowned, once again looking over at Jaken as though he had the mind of a two-year-old...Or a pervert like the monk Miroku. "Never you mind, milord, just..." Jaken paused. "Don't you think they may suspect us of peeping at them?"

Sesshomaru just stared at him, skepticism written in bold, seventy-two font letters on his face in permanent marker. _Why_, he thought, _would I, the great Sesshomaru look at women such unworthy of my eyes?_ He knew that they weren't Rin, who had five years or less until puberty, but he certainly had no interest in them – especially since Kagome made him sick to the stomach and the demon slayer simply did not appeal to him. And what was more, in Sesshomaru's opinion, they both would more likely bore him to his funeral than Inu Yasha sticking his sword through his heart.

Snorting in amusement at such a notion of Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru once again shot his hand into the waters and withdrew a fish and plunged it above the other fish on the stick. _Inu Yasha kill me? I highly doubt it, the revolting half-demon..._

X

Rin rocked back and forth on her feet behind Naraku as he sharpened a blade.

"Who is going to use that?" She asked at last, curiosity taking over her young mind. He glanced at her and smiled briefly.

"No one," he replied. "I simply have nothing to do – until Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru arrive, that is." He noticed how she brightened at the mention of her lord and he scowled to himself. _What in all the worlds is this girl's problem? Has she no eyes? What does she see in that pathetic brother of Inu Yasha's? Dolt._

"Is it a special sword?" She queried, clasping her hands behind her back and continuing her rocking. He raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Oh..."

"Naraku," both man and child turned to see Kagura, Kohaku, and Kanna standing in the doorframe. "The lady Kikyo, we are aware, is searching for Inu Yasha." Naraku's lips curled into a vindictive grin.

"Is that so? Good. Let her. I wouldn't want to delay the inevitable."

"Inevitable?" Kagura repeated, her eyes narrowing cynically. She had been waiting for Naraku's death and for some reason, she had depended on Inu Yasha and his ignorant companions to bring Naraku to his hapless demise. Now, however, she had the feeling when he said "delay the inevitable", he really meant "delay Inu Yasha and the mortal's death."

Naraku smiled at her. "Inu Yasha's death, of course," he responded with his chilling grin that made a shiver crawl up your spine with fear and with a hint of disgust.

"...Right," Kagura mumbled at last. He just grinned, before turning to Rin, who flinched, overhearing all of what they had said.

"Go, Rin, I wish to speak with Kagura and Kanna alone." He nodded to Kohaku, who inclined his head in respect and took Rin's hand in his and she followed him out, glancing at Naraku one last time to see something pulsing in his head and a sinister grin on his lips and Kagura collapsing on the ground in pain. The last thought in her head as she walked with Kohaku down the hall was, _Maybe Naraku isn't as good as I suspected him to be..._

X

"Okay," Koga said, sitting on the log, resting his now-wounded leg. "Shall be confront Sesshomaru or what?"

"Why is there suddenly a 'we' here?" Inu Yasha demanded. The first thought that sprung to the half-demon's mind was not pleasant. But then he remembered that Koga was obsessed with Kagome and wanted her to be his mate, so he couldn't possibly want to get "closer" in a completely bizarre way, right?

Shaking the mental image of Koga hitting on him, Inu Yasha watched while Miroku and Shippo came in sight. And as usual when the monk attempted to peek at the two women, there was a huge red mark on his tan cheek.

"Geez, Miroku, why don't you give it a rest?" Inu Yasha demanded. Koga's shoulder twitched, livid at the fact that the other male was absolutely ignoring him and his question. Sure, he had ignored his question as well, but it was pretty foolish to even ask it. Of course there was a 'we' when only the two of them knew of Sesshomaru's lost love.

Deciding that speaking of it in front of the loud-mouthed fox-demon, Shippo, would be regrettable, he just slumped against the log, sulking. After sitting like a moping puppy, his thoughts began to wander once again to the demon and his young love. He had never thought Sesshomaru the type to be that desperate. But then, perhaps he wasn't desperate, but in love? True love?

Smirking to himself, Koga found the thought amusing. What demon _ever_ would be in love?

_Oh...Damn...I just snubbed myself,_ Koga realized, blinking, his leer sliding off his lips and sulking once more. _And poor Kagome is going after that flea-bitten dog! Curse it!_

X

Sesshomaru gave a cool look to Jaken as he put out the fire. He was barely aware of the flame eating along the edge of Jaken's tunic.

"Eh? Do you smell something milord? Awfully delicious and – YEOWCH!" Jaken jumped in the stream, shrieking about the fire. Sesshomaru's lips twitched. His servant always got the worst of things – in Jaken's perspective, at least. True, Sesshomaru went through far more, but it was worse when Jaken got dragged into his lord's mess and then he, himself, was going through a thing much more dreadful than the demon was, since _he_ could handle it, unlike Jaken.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru stood up, glancing impassively at his servant, who was snuffling, soaked. "Let's go and see if my impudent half-demon brother has found out anything about Naraku."

Still sniffling, Jaken responded, "Milord, why don't you...Well...Try yourself? Not that I am accusing of not doing so!" He hastily added at the dark look shot at him. Tension had fired up in the air and Jaken swallowed. "It's just that I believe you could do _so_ much better, milord. If you understand my meaning?"

"No, Jaken, I don't." Sesshomaru sneered, his mood having flipped over a full one-hundred-eighty degrees.

"They haven't been able to find out the whereabouts of Naraku, because they have not the high intelligence of you, milord. They have been reduced to slothful maggots. Milord, you could find out more if you worked on your own. I mean, sure, you would stay with them, but you could make your own interrogations and explorations." Jaken thought he might have gone over the line, because all his lord did was stare at him. Fortunately, he spotted the original blankness in Sesshomaru's eyes and knew at that point that he had said the right thing, that his lord was pleased.

"...I'll consider it, Jaken. If it will make things go faster." He told the shorter one. Jaken could see his lord calculating everything in his head and knew that not only was he considering it, but also working everything out – organizing how he would go about it.

_Excellent! One point for me,_ Jaken thought gleefully, followed Sesshomaru towards the campsite where Inu Yasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Koga were lounging about.

X

"There you are," Inu Yasha grunted, spotting his brother. "Where the hell have you been?" Sesshomaru merely glanced at him as he sat near a tree, resting his head on the trunk. "Feh!"

"You should be careful talking to him, Inu Yasha," Miroku murmured. "Trust me, karma will just come right back at you and slam you into the ground. And it doesn't feel good, I assure you."

"Are you talking about Sango?" Inu Yasha asked cynically, all ready knowing the answer.

"If she would only give herself to me," Miroku told him mournfully.

"Anything about Naraku, Inu Yasha?" Sesshomaru inquired, having a hunch of what his response would be.

"No," the half-demon grumbled, "not yet."

"It's not that hard, Inu Yasha, someone must have heard something."

"No," Inu Yasha repeated, gritting his teeth, "no one has, _Sesshomaru_."

"You've asked everyone in the village? Inspected it to see whether Naraku has been there?"

"What do you take me for, Sesshomaru? An idiot? Of course I did!" Lashing out to him was one thing, suggesting that he, Sesshomaru, was an idiot was another. Or so that's what the demon suspected.

Swinging his head around to glare at his brother, he stood up and clenched his fists, trying hard not to change into full demon and rip his half-breed brother into a million pieces and lick those up as well. "Inu Yasha, let me remind you that I am attempting _hard_ to get along with you."

"It's not _my_ fault you lost your woman to Naraku!" Inu Yasha exploded unintentionally. Koga's jaw dropped in shock. Out of all the people, Inu Yasha was the last person he'd expect to burst out what they knew. His first thought was, _Inu Yasha, you prick._ Then the second one was, _His fault, the moron._

"...Woman?" Sesshomaru repeated, his face and demeanor turning frigid as always. His mind was whirling with thoughts. How had they found out? And what's more, did they know it was Rin? Surely his brother had seen Rin, so...Sesshomaru cursed Inu Yasha and swore an oath in his mind, keeping his face blank so that his many angry and dreading thoughts did not show on his face or to cause his face to become disfigured because of the thoughts.

"Yes, that girl that was with you at Naraku's castle," his brother snorted, not at all ashamed that he was confronting Sesshomaru, despite the angry glares Koga shot at him. "Naraku stole her, didn't he? That's why you're looking for Naraku."

"How would that be possible, Inu Yasha, since she would be able to slaughter you?" Sesshomaru queried, wishing to delay the inevitable as long as he possible could. He didn't want to admit to his sneering brother that he was looking for a young girl, who, Inu Yasha no doubt would guess, he loved!

"Shut the hell up, Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha snarled, glaring. "I know that it's true, so why don't you admit it? You've become weak! Weak as that pathetic flea bag, Koga, over there!"

"What!" Koga snapped, his eyebrows drawing down in anger. Sesshomaru growled, then let out a sigh, his face becoming composed once more.

"Very well, Inu Yasha, I admit. I am searching for my companion, Rin. I brought her back to life with my Tenseiga, therefore she is completely my responsibility."

"So why not just let her die, Sesshomaru? Eh?" Inu Yasha demanded, smirking, crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I have found that she is an exceptionally good companion and quite useful as well," he lied.

"Feh! Whatever, Sesshomaru, whatever you say."

_If I don't think of a better plan and story, Inu Yasha will never fear me – let alone any other demon. Naraku's blackmail would mean nothing then. That disgusting parasite knew that this would happen. The blackmail was just extra so that I would cooperate. Damn him, Naraku..._Sesshomaru swore softly under his breath that not even Koga or Inu Yasha heard him.

X

DIS: Kind of short, but meh! Oh well. Just so you guys know, this isn't likely to be a sixteen-chaptered fic or anything like that. It's just kind of a drabble – to get me hooked on Inu Yasha fics more. Anyway, please review and tell me how it was. Ideas, of course, are always appreciated. Farewell, all.


	5. Kagura's hint and Kikyo's hint

DIS: I want to thank Eternal Eyes, SweetyPieRin, and Myalieninvader for reviewing and now, on to the chapter.

X

Chapter Five, Kagura's hint and Kikyo's hint 

_So,_ Kagura thought, staring down at the massive trees that concealed the demons of the forest and the unfortunate travelers that were immediately caught in the demon's snare when stepping into the forest. _Naraku has blackmailed Lord Sesshomaru. Interesting. All hope of Inu Yasha might be lost, but not so for Sesshomaru._ Smiling to herself, Kagura, as always, thought of the possibility of freedom, of all the things that she could do when free from Naraku's grips. The only reason she was free now was because Naraku had told her to keep an eye on Sesshomaru and she would – with some additions. She knew too well that Inu Yasha wouldn't believe her if she told him about the location of Naraku's castle, but Sesshomaru just might, which made her hopes lift. Even if Sesshomaru was a ruthless demon, from what Naraku told her, he was desolate without his young consort. It seemed hard to believe that the possibility of Sesshomaru longing for the young girl, Rin. After all, she was just a young'n and had no mature body parts. What was it that the demon saw in the human, then? That was her question. However, until she located Sesshomaru and got him alone, she wouldn't be having that question answered anytime soon.

X

Sesshomaru's nose tingled with the scent of Naraku. He stiffened and his eyes slid along the trees. He had wandered from the village that Inu Yasha and his mortal friends were. He had ordered Jaken to keep watch for them while he left deep inside the forest's emerald plants and trees. His mind had been abuzz with thoughts, but now they had frozen in place and this demon was staring around, wondering if it was truly Naraku or one of his creations. He inhaled, the vile scent filling his nostrils. He turned and with his sword, slashed the tree down in an instant. As the vast tree fell to his left, he revealed the devious and seductive Kagura.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she addressed him with a smirk. "Naraku has sent me to keep an eye on you and your brother. I take it your journey is doing well?"

"My journey, as you put it, has increased my frustration with Naraku – and my brother, as well." Kagura smiled at him. That smile, the brief twitch of lips made Sesshomaru realize that Kagura wasn't here for idle chatter and was just watching him. She was there for another reason, which, he was sure, included himself. "What are you here for, Kagura? I haven't the patience for your head games."

"Sesshomaru," she paused, "I am willing to offer you the location of Naraku's castle." Despite the invitation that of which Sesshomaru longed for, wished for, wanted, he still felt suspicious of her sudden helpfulness. His eyes pierced her, trying to see into her soul. He touched it, for her eyes were showing longing – but for what?

"And why are you being so giving?" He inquired, keeping his face impassive. There was something about this "gift" that Sesshomaru didn't like. Knowing Kagura and how her mind worked (much like Naraku's), he was instantly wary of her intentions. For even a beautiful cobra such as Kagura would shoot venom into your veins if you were not careful. And that, Sesshomaru had concluded to himself, was the exact reason why trusting Kagura was _not_ an option.

"I am Naraku's creation," she told him simply. "I have been ordered by him and he has always threatened to destroy me because I have often defied him. I wish to be free. Free like any other demon or mortal. But I cannot be free until Naraku is obliterated. I will never be free of his cursed clutches." She raised her gaze to Sesshomaru. "If I give you the location, you must promise that you will kill Naraku – or die trying to." He simply stared at her with bleak eyes, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I will try," he decided, "but I cannot promise that he will die at my hands, nor I by his," he told her. "I have someone that I need to take care of, despite what you may believe or what Naraku has told you." She nodded.

"Yokohama. Deep in the mountains is where Naraku's castle lies. It's not far from here. You can see the ragged edges from outside the forest. But, be warned, the demons there will not let you pass through so easily." Kagura's caution meant noting to Sesshomaru. He knew that there would be demons wherever Naraku was present. Without a word of goodbye, he turned and strolled to the left, knowing that the exit was only a league or so away. Kagura watched him, her eyes dull.

_The great Lord Sesshomaru...truly is a demon of enormity, _Kagura thought to herself, before she left as well.

X

_So Kagura has betrayed me,_ Naraku thought, his eyes fixed on Kohaku and Rin, both playing in the garden. _I should have expected as much, however,_ he told himself bitterly. _After all, why wouldn't she? She wants to be free of me, while I wish to keep her tightly close to me...She is an object, nothing more, yet she seems to not understand that._ He growled and slammed his fist into the wooden floor, the splinters flying up from his pale fist. _Why, Kagura, do you seem to wish to anger me more and more?_ He removed his hand from the wooden shards and lapped the wood up from his hand, before standing and going to a jar, taking out a beating heart. _I hope you become in pain, Kagura,_ he hissed in his mind, squeezing the red object tightly. He heard a thump outside and gasping.

"Kagura, you have returned?" He asked, dropping the heart in the jar and covering it with the lid.

"...I have," she whispered, literally dragging herself into the room, gasping painfully. "You had no reason to punish me, Naraku."

"I need no reason, Kagura," he reminded her, "I am your creator and I may do as I please – hurt you, destroy you, anything." She merely swallowed, her hand clutched at her breast. "What have you found out?"

"The Lord Sesshomaru knows of our location," she murmured, breathing roughly. Kagura knew the reason of her punishment, but would not openly admit it. That would only show how much weaker she was and that, she discovered, was also to be punished for.

"Does he? Well, then let him come," he fingered the sword he had finished a mere week or so ago. He turned it in his hands, remembering Rin's question. He glanced at Kagura and jerked the sword, the blade cutting cleanly on her cheek. She closed her eyes, her eyebrow twitching as blood seeped down her skin. "It had been only less than a month, Kagura. I already know that you told him, but I am not too concerned." He gave a nasty smile.

"What...?"

"I will be able to eliminate Inu Yasha and his mortal friends sooner and also get their Shikon shards." She merely stared at him. "You disagree?"

"No," she stumbled to her feet, her hand still clenched above on her breast. "Can I go?"

"Yes," he set the sword down, "leave."

X

Kikyo, with her soul collectors trailing behind her, touched the leaf of a plant and peered through the trees, only to jerk back in surprise. She was amazed to find Inu Yasha's older brother so close to him. The demon glanced her way without interest, before he returned to staring at the village with what appeared to be revulsion on his face. Impatience made his body tense and the priestess wondered slightly what it was that made him so.

"Milord?" Jaken teetered over to his master, looking uncomfortable if anything. "You look stressed, milord, is there anything amiss?" Sesshomaru's eyes moved to the corner of his eye as he stared at Jaken with annoyance. The gall of his servant!

"Jaken," the demon murmured so low that the other had to lean a bit forward to hear. Kikyo scowled, realizing that she wouldn't be able to hear and her ex-love's brother was well aware that she was present and wasn't about to speak so that she could hear.

_Don't you worry, Sesshomaru,_ she thought, _I am leaving so that you can speak forwardly with you toad of a servant. _At that, she moved forward towards the village to find Inu Yasha, her soul collectors drifting off for the time being.

Sesshomaru watched her warily, before, when she vanished into the village, he turned back to Jaken. "What do you know of the mountains of Yokohama?"

"Yokohama, milord?" His response was a dirty look, so he hastened to reply, "Ah! Not much, milord. All I know is that the terrain of the mountains are very ragged and it is difficult for a mere human to travel on them. Some say that many demons and mortal criminals take refuge in the mountains because no one ever dares to cross them." Sesshomaru said nothing, merely slung his arm on his knee, staring at the village contemplatively.

"I see," the demon said at last. "Jaken, go find what that abominable priestess is up to."

"Priestess?"

"Kikyo, Jaken."

"Er...Yes...Milord?"

"She went in the village," he told him simply, feeling like he was speaking with a moron.

"Yes, milord!" Jaken scuttled off, leaving his lord to his thoughts. He narrowed his eyes, wondering himself what it was that Kikyo wanted his brother for. _Brother,_ Sesshomaru thought in disgust, sickened by the fact that Inu Yasha had fallen in love with a mortal and here he was, doing it again, fighting against a wolf demon to get her. He, Sesshomaru, didn't need an excuse for loving Rin. He had brought her back to life; therefore, he was responsible for her. He knew that he was fooling himself with that excuse of a story, but he wasn't one to admit to his faults, least of all, _that_. Sesshomaru refused to believe that he was turning into Inu Yasha, or picking up one of his habits.

X

Jaken followed the Lady Kikyo, repulsion burying deep within his gut. He hated this soul-sucking wench. Her beauty concealed her malice and bitterness. She pined after Inu Yasha, even though she claimed that she felt nothing for him. Snorting to himself, he continued to stalk her with an anger bubbling within him. He also heard that she had given a hunk of the Shikon jewel to Naraku, who was now his and his lord's enemy. The woman, he believed, should just accept that she was not of the world and should return to Hell, where she belonged. The demons inside him reared their ugly heads and he calmed himself, realizing that his angry thoughts would bring him to his demise if he continued to think that way. Kikyo might not appear much, but he was aware that she could – and _would_ for that matter – obliterate him and his Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be there to protect him.

Inu Yasha and the others were off the outskirts of the town and as Kikyo approached them, Jaken saw something cross the half-demon's face. Was it love? He wasn't sure and thought that he would be a fool to find out. _Oh, that would go well,_ Jaken thought wryly. _I'll just go up to Inu Yasha and ask, "Inu Yasha, are you in love with that accursed wench, Kikyo?" Well, that just blow up in my face – and probably literally. His sword would most likely demolish me in an instant._ With that last thought, Jaken watched – and listened – closely as Kikyo approached Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha," she said lowly, making Jaken strain to hear, "I must speak with you privately."

"What? Okay." Jaken saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo exchanged a look. Kagome stood, watching them with what he assumed was pain in her dark eyes. _Poor Kagome,_ he thought sympathetically, _being tossed away for that witch!_

"Inu Yasha," Kikyo repeated, "I know that you are searching for Naraku and I know the location of him. I shall tell it to you – for a price."

"A price?"

"I want...to travel with you, Inu Yasha."

Damn it all! He'll say yes! Jaken thought with fury. 

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "Where is Naraku?"

"Mount Fujiyama," she replied. He swore.

"That's a few days walk from here...All right, you can come with us, Kikyo." She nodded and Inu Yasha hurried to tell his friends of the news, but Jaken, as he watched the priestess, saw a hint of mischief in her eyes and he had a feeling that the information was false. _I think I had better return to milord..._

X

Sesshomaru heard the faintest of noises, his eyes snapping open. Jaken yelped, jumping up in surprise. He gulped then bowed. The demon's eyes scrutinized him closely, before he blinked once, then twice to get the sleep from his mind shaken off.

"Milord...The priestess has told Inu Yasha the location of Naraku is on Mount Fujiyama," Jaken explained to him, "but I doubt her word, because – well, pardon me – she looked malicious, almost as though she told him the information out of spite." Sesshomaru stared at him for a long time, before giving a slightly audible nod.

_Kagura told me that Naraku in the mountains of Yokohama and she provided information to back it up and Jaken's information fit it too. Kikyo, however, has nothing to help her thoughts. Why would Naraku be at Mount Fujiyama? There are priests and other holy people on there, but Inu Yasha wouldn't know that...And he would trust anything that corpse would say. _The demon's eyes narrowed and he stood up.

"Come, Jaken," he murmured and the servant followed "Mr. Fluffy" eagerly, wondering what he was going to do.

X

Miroku stared at Kikyo throughout the time they walked in the village, towards the exit. She must have lied. He knew that she did. Underneath all that beauty, she was an incarnation of the devil. He knew that hatred was one of the three roots of evil in Buddhism (which is very true!), but he couldn't help but feel it towards her. She had stolen the Shikon shards from Kagome and what was more, given them to Naraku, he utmost enemy! But there was something else that remained in his mind: why did she lie to Inu Yasha? Why did she want them to go to Mount Fujiyama? He had yet to find out.

"Monk, are you okay?" Sango murmured lowly.

"No," he replied. "I fear that Kikyo has lied to us, Sango."

"Lied?" She whispered. "About the location of Naraku?"

"Yes," he sighed, turning his eyes to her. "Mount Fujiyama is for holy people and it is said that Buddha himself put up a shield on Mount Fujiyama (False) so it repels and purifies any evil on...the mountain..." He stared in realization.

"What is it, Miroku?"

"Kikyo wants to purify Inu Yasha, I think...But I cannot be sure." She nodded mutely.

As they exited the village, Sesshomaru was waiting expectantly for them. His eyes narrowed at Kikyo in malice and suspicion. He, just as Jaken, knew of what she did for Naraku and was sickened with her just as much. His eyes moved to Inu Yasha and realized that this was going to be the hard part: convincing his brother that he was right and his lover was wrong.

"Inu Yasha, I have some very interesting news," he told his brother.

"So do I," he replied. "The location of Naraku is at Mount Fujiyama."

"And where did you get this information from?"

"Kikyo," Inu Yasha told him. "She's going to travel there with us."

"We won't be able to enter without burning into obliteration," Sesshomaru pointed out with an impassive face. If he was going to take Kikyo down, he wanted her to not only look like a deceiving bitch, but also someone who is leading another to their demise.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mount Fujiyama is that of holy Buddhists. There is a barrier around it, Inu Yasha, that repels all evil with demon in their blood or those with a black heart. The barrier "cleanses" all that try to enter it. They will be turned to dust in an instant. Only devoted Buddhists, priests, and _priestesses_ are allowed to be in Mount Fujiyama. So even if Naraku _was_ there, he would be disintegrated and I have not yet sensed Naraku being taken from this world yet, so...Kikyo's information was _very_ false indeed."

"I bet she was sent from Naraku to have us destroyed," Jaken piped up from Sesshomaru's side. "She was leading us to our death! How _foolish_ of you, Inu Yasha. You should be grateful that Lord Sesshomaru was here. Ah, love is deceiving – just like _her_." He jerked his chin to Kikyo, who was staring coldly at the two of them, her body rigid.

"Kikyo..." Inu Yasha began, but she simply turned and hurried off into the woods with a flurry of anger, her soul collectors going to her side once more. "Kikyo!"

"Inu Yasha, let her be," Miroku advised. "She was trying to kill us, it's best if we leave her." The half-demon nodded mutely. His brother had been harsh when telling him the information, not that he had expected less, but he didn't even know Kikyo! – Did he?

"As I was saying," Sesshomaru intercepted, a cruel grin twisting his lips, "I know the _true _location of Naraku. The mountains of Yokohama."

"Yokohama?" Sango repeated. "But how will we be able to climb it? It's too ragged!"

"Kirara can get us up there and I'm sure you'll have no problem, will you Inu Yasha?" Miroku turned to his companion, who nodded. "And Sesshomaru?"

"Of course my lord cross the mountains!" Jaken spoke, scowling at Miroku. "What do you take him for? He's not as weak as Inu Yasha!" A growl erupted in Inu Yasha's throat and he quickly hid behind his lord. Sesshomaru didn't even glance at him.

"It's a two day travel from here, I think we'll make good time if we start now," he told his brother, who just glowered, muttering under his breath. _Don't sulk because you're lover betrayed you, Inu Yasha. What did you expect of a woman who once took care of Onigumo?_ At that, Sesshomaru followed them on the path, keeping in back as always, a certain satisfaction swelling in his gut.

X

DIS: I'm quite pleased with this chapter. The first time I tried it, it wasn't nearly as good, but then again, I wasn't putting that much effort into it. Just a reminder, this is a short little chapter fic so that I could get used to Inu Yasha. I think I'm pretty much attached to it all ready. I haven't barely missed even an episode of it! Well, please review, and ciao.


	6. Sesshomaru's rage and Kagome's deceit

DIS: Hello, I have returned! At last, too. Now, you see, I had the chapter (which was ten pages long, sob!) done; yet I accidentally hit the switch on my laptop and the damn Microsoft Word didn't recover it. So, I sulked over it and I didn't want to write anything for maybe a little less than a week until I watched Inu Yasha. (shrug) So, anyway, I want to thank MM, HawkAngel XD, SweetyPieRin (yeah, I don't like Kikyo either), Danny'sGhostGirl, and Erika Darkmoon (-.-, Hey, _I_ don't point out every small mistake in _your_ fics! Sheesh!) Now, on to the chapter...(sniffs)

X

Chapter Six, Sesshomaru's attack and Kagome's betrayal 

It was obvious about Inu Yasha's depression. Kagome knew so. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were exchanging loud whispers like always and she knew that it was about her and Inu Yasha. She was thankful for Koga's humorous attitude. Despite it all, she knew that he was trying to cheer her up and was grateful for it. Sighing, she walked silently beside Koga, staring ahead at Inu Yasha's head, wondering just what he was thinking. _Why wonder?_ She thought to herself. _It's pretty obvious what it's about. Kikyo._ Kagome was feeling bitter, angry, and hurt. Didn't Miroku know about Mount Fujiyama? If Miroku did and had told him, Inu Yasha might not be so silent and inactive. She missed him, even though he was right there in front of her.

Another question rose to her mind: why had Sesshomaru been so harsh towards the announcement of Kikyo's deception? He was, of course, normally cruel, but he had been uncharacteristically cold towards Inu Yasha and mostly to Kikyo. Did the demon know Kikyo? To Kagome's knowledge, he didn't. But then again, she didn't know anything about the feudal era until someone told her (mostly). However, the others hadn't said anything, so she was guessing that they didn't know about the "relationship" between Kikyo and the Lord Sesshomaru.

"It's time to rest," Inu Yasha suddenly spoke up. Koga eyed the half-demon, somber, before looking up at the sky. Daylight was becoming scarce, but that normally didn't stop Inu Yasha. Shrugging, the wolf demon headed towards the woods mutely. Kagome shuffled a bit uncertainly, then followed suit, along with the others. Inu Yasha stood stiff, staring down at the path. He heard the softest of footsteps and his ears perked up.

"Funny how deception can change one's perspective," Sesshomaru remarked as he paused behind his brother, before following the others towards the campsite that Koga had decided upon. Inu Yasha finally turned his head, watching as he disappeared into the thick brush of the trees. It _was_ funny how deception had changed his perspective – mainly on Kikyo, but also on Kagome. He hadn't been able to look at her the whole way from the village. It was like looking at Kikyo...Kikyo, who had betrayed him. Kikyo, who had wanted to murder him. It would have been so easy, he realized. So easy to destroy him. And it was all because he _trusted_ her. Trust. Trust was something he had never had until he met Kikyo. It would be his death one day, he guessed. Either that or he would die by the hands of someone he thought he loved or had faith in. _What if Kagome turned on me like that?_ He thought, swallowing the lump in his throat. He refused to believe that. Kagome would never turn on him...Would she? _No,_ he affirmed, _never._

X

Jaken had watched the demeanor of his reluctant companions carefully, noting each and every move, glance, and word they made or spoke. It might seem ridiculous, but if there was another traitor like the priestess, Kikyo, then he wanted to know beforehand. All he could come out with was that Kagome was leaning more in favor towards Koga (who leaned right back); Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had been whispering behind their hands about Inu Yasha and Kagome's relationship and how she may choose Koga over him (for surely Inu Yasha was still passionately in love with Kikyo); Inu Yasha had walked in a stupor, barely aware of his surroundings (no doubt he was still in shock from the deceit of his ex-lover); and his Lord Sesshomaru had most likely been gloating at the prize he had won (which was his brother's pain.)

Yet, despite the satisfaction his lord had gotten in the wound he had made, Jaken knew that Sesshomaru was hurting himself from the separation from Rin. The servant also betted his life that inside, Sesshomaru was raging with fury at the slow progress they were making and his temper was fouler than ever. That was why Jaken had kept quiet and had carefully avoided any eye contact with his lord. He also kept a wide range of space between the two, just as Sesshomaru did to himself and the others. Jaken didn't want to be in the line of fire of his lord's anger, especially when it was obvious that he was in no mood to amuse himself or others.

He glanced up, hearing a muffled shuffle and saw Inu Yasha slide through the trees next to the so-called campsite, vanishing into the dark depths of twilight. When Jaken thought of it, his lord could have been less vindictive (mean, cruel, nasty) towards his brother, even though he probably deserved it. _Putting so much trust and faith in one person could cause karma to come back and bite you right in the ass_, Jaken reflected. _Especially when it's in a walking corpse that is filled with malice and is a woman. Women are always out to get the opposite sex. Sexists, that's what they are. And bitter creatures, especially that witch of priestess, Kikyo._

"Milord," Jaken greeted deftly as his lord came into view, giving a small inclination of his head to show for respect. Sesshomaru merely sat at the tree next to him, silent. Jaken wondered what was on his lord's mind. He could never tell with that blank expression that seemed to always occupy his face. The only feeling that Jaken could remember his lord expressing was anger...And quite frankly, Jaken was in no humor to deal with it – especially because the vibes he got from Lord Sesshomaru were not happy ones. More like a murderous anger that could lash out like a whip any moment if he didn't act correctly and cautiously.

"Where did Inu Yasha go?" Sesshomaru spoke up abruptly. He wanted to have a talk with his little brother. Even if he was in a temper that made him lust for blood, he wanted to provoke his brother further...And break him as well. When this certain demon was having a bad day, any of those caught in his path were doomed. And his target today had been picked by Naraku – his own half-demon brother, Inu Yasha.

"Ah!..." Jaken looked over to his right, curiously almost. "Well, that way, milord. I cannot be sure of what – " Sesshomaru shoved Jaken so that his face was embedded in soil. "...Nevermind." Jaken didn't mind too much of his lord's abuse. Most of all, he didn't mind it at the moment, understand the rage that was burning like a fire that oughtn't to be put out (mainly because it kept the demon alive.) Giving a sigh, he sat back up and leaned against the tree, loosing himself in his thoughts of the future.

X

Inu Yasha had been staring at the reflection of the moon in the stream's waters ever since he had gotten to the bank. He wasn't exactly feeling too pleased at ignoring Kagome and the others, but he just couldn't let them see him so miserable. Above all, Sesshomaru. Then he'd get the rant of his life and it'd be all about him and how he was weak. That, Inu Yasha knew, was going to be his downfall and all ready it was. He knew that when Sesshomaru had brought him down in the dirt like a dog. _A dog..._He thought without feeling. He was feeling too numb to be aware of anything else.

"Trusting is one's weakness," a dispassionate voice murmured to him from behind. "After awhile, the one who is trusted eventually feels rebellious and wants to have their day – and your head." The half-demon stiffened at the familiar voice, knowing who it was. He whipped around, his eyes narrowing into a glare that was directed at his brother.

"And how would _you_ know, Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha sneered with the anger that was bubbling inside the very core of him. How dare he advise him about something that he didn't even know! What would Sesshomaru know about trust? He's never trusted anyone; Inu Yasha didn't even think he trusted Jaken. "Since when did you ever trust _anyone_?"

_Wouldn't you like to know, you fucking degenerated wanna-be demon,_ Sesshomaru thought maliciously. Inu Yasha certainly was in for a treat tonight, because his brother wasn't in any good humor. "I'm speaking from seeing mistakes. Such as, for example, your own trust that had been placed in that bitch of a priestess." Sesshomaru rarely swore, but he was feeling bloodthirsty...Or feeling more like a monster than usual.

"Don't you _ever_ call her that, you heartless bastard!" He growled, clenching his fists tightly, his eyed beginning to narrow down into a glare. "I don't know what the hell _was_ or _is_ your problem, Sesshomaru, but what you did to Kikyo was unforgivable!" _Bitch_. The word was echoing in Inu Yasha's brain. It was a logical insult to his priestess, but it still made him furious.

"You idiot half-breed," the demon snapped. "Don't you get it yet? She hates you. She wants you dead as much as she had once been. Nothing can be made between you two, because she a corpse and that other stupid human is her reincarnation. You can't have the original and the reincarnation alive at the same time. That isn't how the life cycle works, you stupid fool."

"What about you and that kid, huh, Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha demanded. "Looks like our family is naturally born with obsession of _humans_. Except that you're the only one who's after little virginal girls." Before the half-demon knew what was happening, his elder brother had him pinned underneath him and he was beating the shit out of him – without swords. Inu Yasha had been able to punch Sesshomaru only once, which made him pause in his assault and he slowly got off the other male, his eyes returning to their natural amber color. Rage flicked from every pore of his body, warning Inu Yasha and any other creature not to mess with him.

"...I expect," Sesshomaru hissed at him, venom lacing each letter thickly, "that we will arrive at the Yokohama mountains soon. If not..." he trailed off meaningfully and Inu Yasha understood the point plain and clear: he was going to attack him without warning just as he had a few minutes ago.

"Right," was all Inu Yasha said as he wiped blood from his split lip. Watching his brother move away back towards the campsite, Inu Yasha's hand twitched and he moved it to his Tetsuseiga, almost protectively. If Sesshomaru was going to attack him again, he wanted to be prepared. But, as he stared after him, blood running from his lip, he decided that Sesshomaru had no intention on turning back to finish him off. For that, he was grateful, because he wasn't in the mood for dying or fighting either._ Though I do wonder why he didn't kill me right then..._

X

Kagome bent down, glancing around almost curiously. She turned back to the stream and gave a yawn, before splashing water onto her face. For awhile, she kept her hands pressed to her skin, before she moved them away, staring down at the water's reflection of her. Water droplets clung to her face, outlining every miserable line in her face.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" She jumped and turned around, wiping at her face. Koga had his arms crossed defensively over his chest, watching her with wary concern. "I know that you're worried about Inu Yasha...The mutt hasn't spoken to any of us since we left the village, as you very well know." Said Inu Yasha was just around the corner in the forest, and had paused to listen.

"...He must hate me because I look like Kikyo," Kagome murmured, turning her face from Koga. He eyed her, then sat next to her, slinging an arm on his knee, frowning. "He won't even look at me, Koga. How am I supposed to feel about that?" Kagome brought her knees up, encircling her arms around her legs, as though protecting herself from life's madness.

"It wasn't _your_ fault," Koga pointed out both in words and with a finger. "Kikyo was the one that tricked Inu Yasha into believing her. You know," he slumped forward on his stomach, flicking the water casually, "I think that one day that will be almost everyone's downfall. You trust or love someone and they almost literally stab you in the back." Kagome looked startled at the declaration, but bit her tongue for a moment.

"...Maybe," she dropped down next to Koga and they both stared down at their reflections. "But that's a rather cynical way of looking at things, don't you think so Koga?" He shrugged noncommittally.

"It might be how Inu Yasha is looking at things..." He turned his face towards her, but she remained staring at the water. "I know I would feel that way if _you_ deceived me. Though I doubt you would." He gave a boyish grin at that. Kagome blushed and managed a giggle. Inu Yasha, who was hiding in the trees, felt more anger simmer inside of him at the intimacy between the two, however small it was. "Kagome?"

"Yeah, Koga?" She trailed a finger in circles in the water thoughtfully, then felt his finger under her chin, turning her face to his. "...Um..." She shut up as his mouth closed over hers...

X

Miroku poked at the fire thoughtfully having finished his conversation with Shippo and Sango. Shippo and Kirara were playing tag near the campsite. He heard a crash that wasn't from either of the youngsters and his head jerked up, spotting Inu Yasha, who looked not only livid but probably feeling many other emotions. "Inu Yasha?"

"What?" The other male snarled, glaring at Miroku as though he was the start of all his problems. The poor monk put up his hands, his eyes widening. Inu Yasha gave a snort and threw himself at the side, his back to the fire. Miroku spotted one of Sesshomaru's eyes slide open, then close again like a cat inquiring who was making noise.

It was only a few minutes later after the half-demon's entrance when Miroku realized that Koga and Kagome weren't present. Had that been what had upset Inu Yasha? Did he see the two together? But that couldn't be the reason, he would have come back with Kagome and Koga on his heels. However, the monk had a strong feeling that it _did_ have to do with the couple. Miroku stood up and walked calmly towards the way Inu Yasha had come from and his eyes slid along the banks of the stream and he spotted the upsetting occurrence that he had seen (though Miroku thought it was romantic.) Kagome and Koga were laying near the stream and her head was resting on his shoulder as they stared at the moon.

"Inu Yasha," he spoke up when he returned. Not even a grunt, snort, or movement like normal. "Inu Yasha, we need to talk."

"Go get yourself a wife," was the hostile response. Miroku, sensitive to such a thing, winced at the rebuke. It was expected, however, so he tried hard not to be offended to the reply he had been "blessed" with by Inu Yasha.

"I know what you're so upset about, but you have to expect Kagome to take comfort in Koga. After all, you've been ignoring her ever since the..._incident_ with Kikyo. She feels shunned, no doubt and – "

"And that's a reason for kissing Koga?" Inu Yasha roared. It was as though every living thing froze because of the words. Only the fire flicked up and down, back and forth, crackling with vivacity (movement). It was Sesshomaru who made the first move. He gave a fake sneeze, then relaxed again into "sleep".

"What?" Sango whispered at last. Miroku was still in shock, his fingers barely holding his staff. None of them had seen Koga and Kagome close before, so the news was shocking.

"Yeah," he snorted. "My point exactly." Inu Yasha flopped down on his side, staring at the trees mutely, rage, hurt, and others emotions churning in his stomach. He had never felt so much pain in one day, let alone a year. Two women had betrayed him: one out for his life, the other hurting him by loving his enemy. How could his life get any worse?

X

DIS: Poor Inu Yasha. First he's deceived by Kikyo, then attacked by Sesshomaru, and then Kagome kisses Koga. Poor thing...Well, please review and hope you all enjoyed – so tragic! Ciao.


	7. The arrival

_Chapter Seven, _

Sesshomaru woke up slowly, hearing loud voices and blasts. He didn't bother to ask what was happening or look to see what it was. He knew it was his idiot brother and Koga. It was expected; after all, Koga had kissed Inu Yasha's second-hand-lover. Sesshomaru almost chuckled at the name he had given Kagome – but he refrained from doing so. It was Inu Yasha's own fault: he shouldn't have been gloating over Kikyo, he shouldn't have been ignoring Kagome, and he shouldn't have allowed _Kagome's_ second-hand-lover to travel along with them. Therefore, Sesshomaru knew, it was his brother's fault and he should have known that it would end up that way eventually. _Though,_ Sesshomaru reflected, _as far as I know, when Naraku faked his death and Kaguya's curse was broken, Kagome and he _did_ share an intimate moment...Disgusting, that priestess. I wouldn't be caught even brushing against her._

As he thought on it, he was going as low as his father and Inu Yasha. His father had taken Inu Yasha's mother and Inu Yasha took Kikyo – and Kagome, for all this demon knew. And now, Sesshomaru, the great Demon Lord, was thinking awful thoughts of taking Rin as his own. Of course, he had more dignity than that. He would wait until she was of age and then take her. _Pedophile._ The word had an odd, gruesome clang to it. He wasn't a pedophile. He didn't think so at any rate. After all, what sort of pedophilic thing has he done? Absolutely nothing. _I'm in denial, am I not? _He thought to himself sulkily.

Shaking off the Sandman's dust of sleep, he stood up, his head whirling briefly from the quick movement. His amber eyes searched for Jaken and he moved forward towards the stream where the noises were. Sesshomaru found his servant looking amused as Koga and Inu Yasha lashed at each other with angry sweeps – mostly it was Inu Yasha whom was angry. The demon stood beside Jaken, who acknowledged him with a look, and eyed his brother's and the wolf demon's moves. Inu Yasha's were sloppy from rage, while Koga's were more graceful.

_It will probably be a draw,_ Sesshomaru decided. _Even though Inu Yasha's moves aren't quite as efficient as they could be, anger often fuels anyone with demon blood running in their veins; because of that, Inu Yasha will be able to do more damage on Koga. However, the wolf demon will be able to make more, _less_ damaging hits on Inu Yasha...Intriguing._

Though Sesshomaru's theory was accurate, Inu Yasha went on for longer than the full-demon had anticipated and he was becoming weary of the fight. It was getting no where it seemed. Hit Koga, hit Inu Yasha, run here, run there – it was ridiculous in Sesshomaru's opinion.

"Enough," he said, grabbing Inu Yasha by the arm and holding him tightly. He didn't expect his brother to just say, _Oh, all right, big brother, I'll do whatever you say. _Hell, Sesshomaru didn't even expect Inu Yasha to say a mere 'thank you' if he saved his life. That was why he kept an iron grip on the half-demon's arm, not wanting him to escape. If he did let him escape, when was he going to get a chance with Inu Yasha bouncing around like a frickin' young, hopped-up-on-sugar-and-other-things, demon?

"Let go of me," his brother roared in disobedience, "that bastard deserves to die!" The rage was riding Inu Yasha's veins and Sesshomaru knew that if he gave the younger one a chance, he would rip him to shreds, just because of Koga – just because Koga had kissed that stupid mortal priestess. Resenting her for making his brother go wild, he grabbed Inu Yasha and slammed him in to the ground. The air was knocked out of the half-demon, but he wasn't injured. In fact, his pulse had finally begun to reduce speed and every tense muscle that had been wound like a spring in his body had eased, even though he was practically eating dirt.

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome began, "please, will you let me explain now?" In response, the male glared at her as though _she_ had been the one that slammed him into the ground. Warily, Sesshomaru removed his foot from the silver-haired head, his eyes pinning Inu Yasha in place. His brother stood up slowly, bracing himself against the Tetsuseiga. He gave a snort and turned back towards the campsite.

"Let's go," he told the others, "it's time to move on towards the mountains of Yokohama." Sesshomaru watched as one by one, the others moved after Inu Yasha, only Jaken staying behind with his master. The demon was mildly impressed with his brother's coldness towards the female. He hadn't thought that Inu Yasha could harden his heart like that. It surprised Sesshomaru, but he concluded that the bit of demon blood that run through his bloodstream was probably the cause...Or a disease someone had yet to find out.

Then something hit him: he couldn't allow Koga to kill Inu Yasha or injure him too bad or Naraku wouldn't release Rin. What was more, when they arrived in the very heart of the Yokohama mountains, there would be demons lurking in every crevice, corner, and shadow. If Inu Yasha were to be devoured by one of them, what would that leave Sesshomaru to present to Naraku? Absolutely nothing, which meant one thing. One thing that Sesshomaru _loathed_...He would have to be defend his brother, the brother he so hated. Could this certain demon do it? Could he protect his brother whom he resented so much? Time would only tell...

X

Crawling up the wall had proven to be harder than it had appeared only minutes ago. Her feet couldn't grip the bricks right and her fingernails kept breaking off and because of that, she kept falling. Rin was at a loss of what to do. She fell for the last time and she sucked on her fingers, the taste of salty blood soaking on her tongue. What was she supposed to do? Her fingers were bleeding, her knees scraped, her bottom searing with pain from the multiple falls and her feet scratched up from the cement of the wall.

"What have you done to yourself?" A voice asked from behind her. Rin jumped, turning around. Kagura was staring down at the little girl with a scowl on her face. The girl had been sent from the room by Naraku so the two could be alone and Rin was almost certain that Naraku had been punishing Kagura. She wasn't particularly pleased with that, but she didn't know Kagura that well, either, so there wasn't much she could do. Rin could hardly feel pity for anyone else but herself.

"...I fell," she lied lamely. It was a stupid attempt at lying – something she could never do right. It was one of the reasons she had always been beaten by the villagers that had taken her in. She had been careful not to lie to Lord Sesshomaru, but if she did, he knew – and sometimes even before she did it!

"If you're trying to escape," Kagura told her, descending the steps and taking out a kerchief, "then it's going to be your own death." Rin winced as the older female rubbed dirt from her scraps, cuts, and scratches, before moving to her fingers and rubbing them. "You're safer in here with Naraku and us, than in the mountains with foreign demons. Now come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Rin did as told, following her to the hot springs. She wasn't accustomed to having Kagura help her with getting cleaned or even coming near her for that matter. She had always isolated herself from everyone, even Naraku. Kagura hadn't even taken any interest in Sesshomaru's ward until then.

"Rin, that's your name, isn't it?" Kagura asked, helping the girl into the hot water, ignoring the flinching and wincing. "Why are you so enamored of the Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin tilted her head back to meet the demon spawn's eyes. It seemed strange that Kagura of the Wind should ask such a personal question. She was just a prisoner, so what did it matter?

"He took me in," she replied slowly. "The villagers took me in when my parents died and then the village was attacked by wolves...I thought I died, but Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life! And he even let me travel with him." Kagura said nothing for a long while, her eyes fixed on Rin, before she nodded, turning her back to Rin and laying the girl's clothes out on a rock.

"I'll go get you some fresh clothes for when you're done," Kagura told her. "I wouldn't try escaping again. Remember what I told you and heed my warning, girl. You're better off in here than out there." At those last words, she left with light steps towards the castle and all Rin could do was sit in the hot, bubbling water, feeling the sting of her injuries beginning to fade. Maybe Kagura wasn't all that bad? But then again, that's what she thought of Naraku, and look at where her judgment had gotten her...

X

Kikyo had known the true location of Naraku all along, but she would have been an idiot to tell Inu Yasha and his "buddies". Her plan had failed because of that accursed demon, Sesshomaru. She barely knew him and suddenly she was his target for elimination. It made her sick to the stomach – nearly literally.

She passed through the mountains, her arrows striking demons a plenty. They never seemed to learn their lesson and it made the very core of her shake with anger and suspicion. Why would so many demons be surrounding this area? Surely Naraku had not grown stronger? Or was there a different reason? Certainly maybe seventy-five percent of the amount of the demons was adequate, but there were so many more this time!

A sigh escaped her lips as her arrow struck yet another demon. It almost seemed there was no end to the length of these demons. She glanced around her and wondered if it would be long until Inu Yasha and his companions arrived. It made her wonder whether her ex-lover knew the truth of Sesshomaru and why he was traveling with him. Did he know that he was to be delivered to Naraku by the hands of his brother just for some little, immature girl? Surely not or he would not have allowed Sesshomaru to follow him.

_I should have uncovered him,_ she thought to herself, _but I cannot leave that girl at the hands of Naraku. God knows what he'd do to her...Torture her...Eat her for dinner..._ Kikyo shuddered at the thought, hoping that the young girl, Rin, was well and fine in health. If she had even a mere paper cut, she would take it out on Naraku. No young girl deserved to be stuck with Naraku...Not even the ward of the Lord Sesshomaru.

X

The path had become bumpy and rigged, making Kagome's bike near to useless. She would be better off walking on her feet. Abandoning all thought of riding the pink bike, she hopped off and brought it with her as she jogged ahead, hoping to talk with Inu Yasha alone. She wanted to catch him in one of his better moods, but if he was still feeling angry and bitter...Well, she was intent on talking to him, even if he _was_ still angry.

"Inu Yasha," she gasped out as she came to his side. He glanced at her, but said nothing. "Listen, I'm sorry about the thing between Koga and I, but if it makes you feel any better...He was a really good kisser!" An anime vein popped out on Inu Yasha's forehead at her words. What was she, a blonde in disguise?

"Kagome, _how_ is that supposed to make me feel any better?" Inu Yasha snapped, glaring at her, his fury burning like a wildfire once again. Sometimes he wondered if Kagome was admittedly _trying_ to piss him off. Oh the things one could wonder...

"Look," Miroku called. "That's it!" He pointed to the tall, rugged mountains that seemed to stare them down with their shadow.

_It's time,_ Sesshomaru thought, anxiety, for the first time, swelling up in him. The Yokohama mountains were standing strong and tall in his sight, challenging him and the others. In the very depths of them was where Naraku lied, along with Rin. _At long last, we're here. Trust me, Naraku, you're not going to slip out of my clutches._ Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he stormed forward, rage fueling him. _Because once you destroy Inu Yasha, I'll be the one to destroy you._

X

DIS: Meh, that was shorter than I would have liked...Hell, this fic is shorter than I'd had liked, but (sighs) it is time for it to come to an end...Maybe one or two chapters left and it's over! Like I said, this is just a short fic for me to get the feel and obsession of Inu Yasha, ha, ha. I think I've done pretty well, eh? Well, on the 30th, it's time for me to go back to school! I'm so excited, I'll be in highschool! Though, I still need to finish up my shopping. Anyway, enough rambling! I hope you liked the short (sob, sob) chapter. Please review, ciao!


	8. Reunion

DIS: Man, I watched an awesome episode of Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru rocks! I hate that one cross-dresser in the band of seven. I forget their name...Anyway! I want to thank Lady-Sess08, SweetyPieRin, HoshiiNoTenshi, Ao Megami-chan, HawkAngel XD, Danny'sGhostGirl for reviewing! I think this might be the last chapter, but I'm not sure...Enjoy!

X

Chapter Eight, Reunion 

Kagome left her bike outside of the mountains behind some bushes, knowing that she was going to have to climb. The mountains were so harsh that she could barely keep her footing. Sesshomaru had given her a dark look once and she had sunk back, thinking he planned on striking her. She didn't mind him, but there was some sort of suspicious mutiny about him that wasn't normal. She knew he was nearly always dark, but this seemed more odd...Like he was hiding something. She wondered what it was.

_I need to be at Naraku's castle with Inu Yasha alive, _Sesshomaru mused, climbing the rock with a careless attitude. _The question is whether I can keep that stupid pup alive..._Sesshomaru knew that if he had to, he would be forced to protect his brother and that would be more than suspicious. Hell, all ready that mortal priestess was giving him cynical looks, as though she expected him to turn into his true form and bite off all their heads. He snorted softly to himself. _As if,_ he thought. _I need Inu Yasha to get Rin back. _His eyes narrowed and he slammed his feet more furiously on the rocks, thinking of Naraku's insolent kidnapping. _I'll kill that demon myself..._He thought with a growl.

"Milord, please wait for me!" Jaken gasped, clutching onto his staff and climbing the mountains, his slender fingers clutching onto the edges. He knew why his master did not heed him and why he was going at such a fast rate. He was furious at Naraku and wanted to get to Rin sooner, rather than later. He didn't blame his lord. He couldn't wait to see Rin, either, after such a long amount of time. Or so it seemed to those two. Jaken scrutinized his lord, who was, like always, impassive. He wished that his lord would give a hint to what he was thinking, to what he was feeling. It seemed impossible, however, for Sesshomaru didn't wish to. That would just make him more vulnerable. However, when it came to Rin...Rin was what motivated Sesshomaru and Jaken, despite acting brainless in such a situation, knew that the demon would do anything for the young girl. That was why he had gone out of his way to be with his brother and the other foolish mortals to rescue Rin.

Miroku let out a grunt, shoving his staff in a rock and lifting himself up. Sesshomaru was ahead with Jaken scrambling after him, trying to keep up. Normally the demon wouldn't be so hasty, but now it seemed like haste was what his one objective was. Was Sesshomaru truly that concerned about the young ward of his, Rin? The monk could only wonder, for asking the demon face-to-face would be like asking, "Sesshomaru, would you please tear me to pieces since I'm such a dumbass?" Miroku sweat dropped at that. If anything, he wasn't an idiot. He knew better than to do something so senseless. Breathing through his nose briskly, he once again lifted himself onto a cliff, glancing behind him as Kagome and Sango struggled. Inu Yasha was only a bit behind his brother, but Sesshomaru was no doubt going to be up on the top before him and the others.

When Sesshomaru reached the top, his eyes narrowed at the scene. He could see one or two soul collectors of Kikyo's, which meant the dead priestess was near. He could hear roars from demons and knew that, indeed, Kagura was correct. The place was surrounded by demons and to let their guard down for an instant was insane. He lifted his hand, covering his eyes from the sun's violent glare, peering over the rugged land. Naraku's castle stood proud and tall in the center, looking like an abomination. But then again, everything else looked like abomination as well.

"Shall we start by flight now, milord?" Jaken asked curiously, staring up at him. He could see the demon running thoughts through his head. Jaken looked over at the land, seeing that the cliffs on the right were shadowed by darkness where demons no doubt lurked. The sun spread out on the rest of the land, making Naraku's castle gleam brightly. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to see the castle. He could hear screeches, wings flapping, pounding, and roars from above and below. They were of the maleficent (evil) demons that surrounded the area. Jaken felt suddenly anxious, unsure of whether he wanted to go along with it. But he did know that Sesshomaru was going to go forward, so he would as well.

"We'll go by flight now," Sesshomaru told the other three, his eyes gliding over the three mortals, and his brother. Shippo changed to her true form and Shippo hopped on, along with Miroku and the others. It was surprising that such a diminutive creature could hold so much. Sesshomaru's dragons (I forget their formal name) came up and both he and Jaken climbed on. Jaken swallowed as he peered around, wondering if the demons would attack them as they flew. He certainly hoped not.

For the first part that they flew, demons only roared at them from the bottom, but once they were nearly at Naraku's castle, some dived from the clouds, lashing out at them. Sesshomaru scowled mentally as Inu Yasha drew his sword, smirking. "Feh! Try and get me!" Sesshomaru beheaded yet another demon, glaring at Inu Yasha. His fool of a brother was going to get himself killed, so he grabbed the reins and pulled his dragons over to where Inu Yasha was, destroying the demons. Inu Yasha seemed shocked, but instead of being surprised, he was angry that his older brother had gotten them before he did.

X

Rin padded out, her hand in Naraku's. "There we are," he murmured, his head tilted up. She also looked up and she gasped. There was Kirara and her lord's dragons. Demons darted towards them and her eyes widened, seeing that her Lord Sesshomaru was jumping up, continuously killing the demon with arched brows. She stared in shock as he shoved Jaken down towards the dragons. Jaken jerked the dragons between dragons that Sesshomaru took care of. Kirara followed in the path, until they collided inside Naraku's castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped out, moving forward, but Naraku kept a firm grip on her shoulder. His eyes raked the group and he smirked, seeing Inu Yasha, unharmed, coming off of Kirara, obviously ready for a fight. He wasn't surprised when Jaken stepped in front of Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru nodded to his servant and with aloof calmness moved towards Naraku and Rin, avoiding looking at his ward. When they were face-to-face, for a long time they stared at each other.

"So you succeeded," Naraku murmured gently. The latter merely gave him a cool look. Naraku could see anger flashing in the demon's eyes and knew that provoking Sesshomaru now would be an unwise decision. He was probably pissed at Naraku more than ever for taking Rin. He had been sure of himself when Naraku first took Rin, but over the days, Sesshomaru had obviously become impatient and possibly – dare he say it? – lonesome.

"Yes," Sesshomaru told him, his eyes at last moving to Rin. "I've given you what you want, Naraku." Naraku gave a nod and ushered Rin to the demon. Rin jogged to him, clutching to the cloth of his pants, trembling with relief. She hadn't been away from her lord for so long. "Mind you, Inu Yasha knows nothing, so..." Naraku smirked,

"Just how I like my prey. Surprised and unaware," Naraku chuckled. Sesshomaru picked Rin up and she peered up at him curiously, but didn't dare say anything. He walked efficiently towards Jaken and set her on his dragons. The others gave him a look of confusion. He turned his gaze to Inu Yasha, who looked the most puzzled. He didn't care whether his brother went after him before Naraku. He had gotten Rin back in his arms, and that was all he cared about. If his brother would be out for his head, it wouldn't matter. He could defeat him any day.

"Well, Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha demanded with a frown. "What's going on? Why did he give Rin over so willingly?" Sesshomaru stared at him coolly, not replying, before his hand tightened on Rin's small shoulder. What if Inu Yasha knew his weakness and would take Rin from him? Would he be that wise? He hoped not.

"I seemed to overlook one minor detail, Inu Yasha," he told his brother with a blank look. "The deal was that if I came here with you that I got Rin back. You see...The arrangement was your life for Rin." The half-demon could only stare at him in shock. There was, once again, a traitor in his life, though he should have guessed it would be his spiteful brother. How could he have trusted him? What a fool he was!

"You bastard..." he hissed. Sesshomaru's eyes darkened and he paused in his rage. Would upsetting Sesshomaru at the moment be wise? His brother had only regained the one precious thing in his life and he was no doubt still pissed at Naraku. If he had to, he would take that anger out on Inu Yasha and that was something the half-demon did not want. He noticed how Rin clutched to his demon brother's arm, as though he was as special to her and she to him. _Wait..._He swallowed. _Are they in love? What the hell..._

"Inu Yasha," a voice purred from behind him and he whipped around, plunging his sword forward. Naraku cackled, sliding away, his demon parts bursting from his body, close to enveloping him. Sesshomaru hopped onto the dragons and took the reins. The dragons raised themselves up and the three watched the scene from below. The demon's arm was tight around Rin's waist. She was pressed against her lord, the fluffy cloak rubbing against her face. It was such a familiar feel. It made her smile to herself.

"Hello, again, Sesshomaru," a feminine voice greeted from behind him. Sesshomaru turned and felt Rin being jerked out of his arms by Kagura. He growled, realizing that he had been trapped. His eyes pinned Naraku, who was dodging all of Inu Yasha's jabs with certainty. Sesshomaru jumped off the dragons without care. Jaken's voice followed him in concern, but he ignored it, landing easily on the ground. He shoved Inu Yasha out of the way and slashed at Naraku viciously, then drew his sword out. Naraku looked shocked, along with everyone else. His blade hit Naraku's body multiple times and not once could Naraku get a hit in.

"Sesshomaru...How _dare _you," Naraku hissed.

"No, how dare _you_, Naraku," Sesshomaru hissed in just a venomously tone. Something flew past him and Naraku suddenly burst into pieces. He jerked away, throwing his arm up. Kagura fell down, with Rin in her arms. She covered her and Rin, the pieces of Naraku hitting everyone. _Who shot that arrow?_ Sesshomaru asked himself, removing his arm and shaking off the flesh, looking around. _Her._ He glared at Kikyo, who lowered her bow.

"He's gone!" Sango gasped in surprise, staring down at Miroku's blank hand. There was no vicious wind tunnel, only a normal hand. All the hits Sesshomaru had made on Naraku and the arrow that Kikyo had shot, followed by Kagome's arrow, had destroyed the demon. Kagome went forward and picked up the jewel shard.

"Wow," she murmured, "he had a big hunk of it." Shippo nodded, curled on her shoulder. "Inu Yasha, look at – " she halted, seeing that Inu Yasha and Kikyo were staring at each other. _I should just keep to myself..._she thought, staring down at the jewel shard.

"Humph," Kagura shoved Rin at Sesshomaru and placed her hand on her heart, sighing. _I can finally hear my heartbeat...I'm free, free like the wind!_ She smiled and moved away from them, summoning the feather that led her on the wind, Kanna sitting beside her obediently.

"Rin," Sesshomaru murmured, glancing at her. She came to him, resting her hand on his arm. "Let's go." Maybe now things would settle down? He wasn't sure. Maybe Naraku was faking his death again, but he was uncertain. It didn't matter to him. Either way, Rin was beside him and at the moment, that was all that he cared about.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she said with a relieved smile. It seemed natural to follow him, to be beside him. Jaken drew the dragons down and both climbed on. Jaken sat in back, Rin in her lord's lap, smiling softly as she held the reins with Sesshomaru. Maybe things would be better now. She hoped so.

Kagome watched as the dragons disappeared, along with Naraku's castle. Inu Yasha and Kikyo had moved away from the others and were murmuring to each in soft whispers. She wished she knew what they were saying, but it didn't matter at the moment. She stared at the chunk of the jewel. Only a little bit and she could return to her world. That was all Kagome wanted now. Seeing Inu Yasha and Kikyo together, apparently still in love, made her heart break. Even though Kikyo tried to kill Inu Yasha, Kagome knew that Kikyo just wanted to die with him rather than alone. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at Koga, knowing that at least he'd be there for her...

X

Epilogue 

Rin had tied her skirt so that it came up to her thighs and was wading in the water with Jaken, staring down at the waters. Sesshomaru had taught her how to catch fish without actually teaching her. She had simply sat on a rock and watched him do it. Now, as he sat on the banks, observing them, he knew that Rin had been teaching herself more like. He smiled slightly to himself, amused at Jaken and Rin's fumbles. Even once a fish had shot out of Jaken's hands into Rin's hair. She had ran in circles, shrieking. Sesshomaru had gotten up and flicked it off her head, earning him a relieved sigh and a smile from her. Ever since the incident with Naraku, the two had been closer. Secretly, both knew there was something other than just the master and ward relationship existing.

"Master Jaken, that's – Aww!" Once again, Rin was running around. This time, however, the fish was wiggling around in her tunic.

_This is more like the life I want..._He told himself, standing up and going to Rin, to help her with the struggling fish that was giving her the giggles. "Rin, undo your tunic and it'll slide out." He told her. She did so and it glided out. She beamed and redid her tunic. After a pause, she started to sulk.

"There went lunch..." she mumbled, sighing, then brightened, diving forward, her hands catching a fish. Sesshomaru backed away as some water sprinkled on his face.

_Rin...You complete me,_ he thought with a sigh as he returned to the banks.

X

Kagome entered the feudal world and smiled at Koga as he met her. _I might not have any reason to come to the feudal era to see Inu Yasha, but..._She hugged Koga enthusiastically. _There _is _someone else I want to see._

X

DIS: That came okay, I think, don't you? I actually don't know how to defeat Naraku, but I'm just taking a guess. Aww, but now this is the end! But don't you worry, I'm having a brand new Inu Yasha fic coming out and it's going to be Sesshomaru/Rin as well! But, it might be short, too. It's going to take place in Medieval England and the information for it is on my profile at the end. Look out for that and I'll see you guys later, _au revoir! _


End file.
